User blog:Ralok/Martian Language
I am just going to be posting whatever random martian language words from every continuity here until I have a grip on the language so I can make an article. Martian *G'amal'khul - martian (green) religious day/ceremony/institute - JLA classified #42 *Per'elandra - earth - v2 #36 *K'hym - female martian (green) name - many sources *D'all - martian (green) name - v2 #34 *My'ria'h - female martian (green) name - many sources *Kra'ator - a word used in the term "kra'ator dragons" beings of martian mythology - v2 #33 *Ma'alefa'ak - male martian (green/white/animal) name, translates to "darkness in heart" - v2 #32 (info on meaning) *J'onn - male martian (green) name, means roughly "light to the light" - v2 #32 (info on meaning) *M'yrnn - male martian (green) name - v2 #32 *Sha'sheen - female martian (green) name - v2 #32 *Sporath - possibly "worms" - v2 #32 *B'ool - possibly blood - v2 #32 *Z'ohrn - martian (green) surname - v2 #26 *N'il - male martian (green) name - v2 #26 *K'amm - martian (green) surname - v2 #26 *Sh'imann - female martian (green) name - v2 #26 *V'ira'an - martian (green) surname - v2 #26 *Y'ok - male martian (green) name - v2 #26 *S'lonn - martian (green) surname - v2 #26 *S'iff S'lonn - female martian (green) name - v2 #26 *K'arlis - martian (green) surname - v2 #26 *K'ar - male martian (green) name - v2 #26 *S'omm - martian (green) surname - v2 #26 *Syr'ria - female martian (green) name - v2 #26 *Ch'andrum - martian (green) name - v2 #25 *Ch'all - male martian (green) name - v2 #25 *j'onzz - martian (green) surname - many sources *J'arhl - male martian (green) name - v2 #25 *Ta'ash - soul - Martian Manhunter v2 #8 *Centum - unit of measurement approximately 3 kilometers metric - Justice League of America (v1) #230 *H'rhotsta - some white martian figure maybe? - JLA (v3) #58 *H'ronmeer - martian god - lotsa sources *C'eridyall - goddess of life - v1 *Stagorn - Something raced, maybe an animal - JLA (v3) #55 *Phatarhusks - food maybe? - JLA (v3) #55 *H'lteer - Important figured to white martians apparently has scars - JLA (v3) #56 *H'ronmeercca'andra - Saturn named for a god in martian mythology - multiple sources. *Ma'aleca'andra - mars - lot of sources Saturnian *Va'jacoth - ship, possible proper noun, named for saturnian (white) male - martian manhunter v2 #13 *Cha'rissa - proper name, saturnian (white)- V2 #13 *Kh'arr - Saturnian (white) name - v2 #13 *Dall - Saturnian (red) name - v2 #13 *Jemm - Saturnian male (red) name - many sources *Rahdar - white saturnian clan - v2 #14 *Tromfar - saturnian capital city - v2 #14 *Tareesha - female saturnian name (white) - v2 #14 *Johm - male saturnian name (white) - v2 #14 *Balik - male saturnian (white) name - v2 #14 *Jogarr - male saturnian (red) name - v2 #14 *Zuhl - Male saturnian (red) name - v2 #14 *Synn - female saturnian (white) name - v2 #14 *Jacoth - male saturnian (white) name - v2 #14 Category:Blog posts